User blog:Imouto-tan/Reisys Marvell
Reisys Marvell is the former arranged fiancé of Marcus Ravenclaw and an unofficial, sub-member of Witch Hunt. Background Due to her immense magical abilities, Reisys was sealed by Thalia Ash in a dungeon under the Sanctuary of Truth where she would live and research in her own pocket dimension. One day, Reisys is visited by two teenage sisters named Sherria and Lynn who asks if she wants to be their friend outside of the dungeon. Upon bringing the girls into her dream world to discuss, Reisys is initially disinterested in the idea of friends and the outside world due to them being unnecessary. Nevertheless, the girls manages to entice her curiosity by explaining the fun and useful purposes of friends. Afterwards, Reisys would occasionally be visited by the sisters in the dungeon, but otherwise, she remained isolated from the outside world. She was made into a honorary member of POLTERGEIST as a birthday gift from Sherria and Lynn made an artificial vessel for Reisys to use whenever she wanted to leave the pocket dimension. During her birthday party several Remnants of Darkness attacked and severely injured most of the party goers. To save her new found friends, Reisys, let herself be consumed by her taboo and became a Magic God. She used her new found powers to defeat the Remnants and create Mana Crystals that she bestowed to Sherria as a way to fix Destiny City. Appearance Personality Reisys is a NEET who is still somewhat half-assed in how she interacts with other people. Reisys practices daily in order to become the ideal girlfriend and ideal fighter. Although still half-assed, her girlishness has not been wiped away yet and her heart is filled with hopes and dreams. Even as a Mystic Wraith Reisys' personality hasn't changed much, she interacts with others much more frequently now. Powers Meta Forging Magic- While mainly a jewel-maker witch, Reisys can forge anything, including items, creatures, tools and weapons made out of Mana Crystals. As such she has no limits on what she can forge, but mostly uses her magic to make powerful elemental Mana Crystals and Summoning Gems. Reisys can cast spells through the Mana Crystals that she makes. She can also control the properties of the Mana Crystals and Spirit Summoning Gems that she makes. *Precious Gem Magic- Reisys can both create and manipulate Mana Crystals in many ways with her mind. And as the Witch of Gemstones she knows how to help people shine with their inner beauty just like jewelry. Reisys can use her created Mana Crystals to attack others or use them to defend herself from attacks. *Crystal Rock Aura- She can make a crystalline aura appear around her body that can take on the properties of any type of Mana Crystal or Spirit Summoning Gem. Mystic Wraith Physiology- Mystic Wraiths are the spirits of people who broke their Magic's taboo and have been cursed with unlife as punishment for doing so. She can move freely in the real world, she also can fly, and even interact with material objects (but only if she wants). If she does not want, then none cannot see or feel her. Invulnerable to physical influences, even soul manipulation is not enough to harm her. *Ghosting Escapism- To escape a losing battle, Reisys will become incorporeal, although it can take a few seconds to accomplish. When Reisys assumes incorporeality, her clothes disappears, leaving a set of grey lowleg boyshorts, and then her clothes disappear, and then she herself disappears as well. *Flight- Reisys is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. Reisys achieves flight due to being able to ignore the laws of physics because she is no longer alive, this ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *Soul Absorption- When Reisys drains life force, she needs to be near enemies- the life energy flows from the opponents' mouth into Reisys' mouth, and Reisys usually accomplishes this through a kiss. *Black Death Magic- Reisys' second favorite magic, the representation of the Black Plague itself that can kill anyone who breathes in the infected air for more than a minute. When not used at full power, the winds were strong enough to cause Nayuta to fall unconscious, and when condensed can act as a shield to block the Tachyon Blaster from Louis and Cosmic Lightning from Bianca Argento's Darklit Planets: Black Jupiter. Using this same technique Reisys can use the winds as a powerful attack. *Phantasm Manipulation- Upon becoming an Mystic Wraith, Reisys can use smoke to manipulate and command spirits of dead former soldiers and witches to fight on her behalf. Reisys can also cast ghastly illusions on her opponents. Reisys can summon "lesser spirits" to entrap enemies, summoning a multitude of ghost-like beings to hold down a foe. *Regenerative Healing Factor- Reisys also possesses rapid regeneration abilities (Although not like Mei-li's regeneration, which is due to her amorphous nature). Her injuries heal quickly after attacks. Her outfit is also tied to her health status and concentration, and will vanish if she is relaxed or low on energy. *Purification- She can purify souls from evil and hatred, sending them to heaven. She can clear the negative emotions and thoughts from even metaphysical conceptual entities. Desire Empowerment- Reisys has the power to attract and absorb desires (usually in the form of orbs of light) from her surroundings and others to increase her own power. She can use the gathered desires to summon personalized guardians or to strengthen her Mana Crystals. Equipment Mind Crystals: She can see glimpse of the future via Mind Crystals. Defense Lowering Crystals: Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being using multiple crystals. Offense Up Raising Crystals: Raises the attack of allies. Can be layered by using multiple crystals. Absolute Zero Crystals: Very powerful ice Mana Crystals. Absolute Hot Crystals: Very powerful fire Mana Crystals. Summon Spirit Gems: She can also summon the seven great spirits or thirteen Saint Beasts to do quick attacks. Limits *Mostly relies on projectile and keep away maneuvers, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. *Horribly terrified of cockroaches Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet